Couldn't Ask For Anything More
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Just a short Niff AU! one-shot. If you already read it. I rewrote most of it. Enjoy!


**So this is a little one shot that came to me in a dream. It's kind of scatterbrained, but basically it's a world where gay people are sorted and classed as either husbands or wives. The husbands are in charge, and the wives have to follow. That is why Jeff is Nick's "wife" I know Jeff is actually a guy. :) ~Blackbird**

Jeff walked through the hallway, towards his next class. Today was his best friend Kurt's last day at McKinley. Soon he would be gone. Off to his new life, as someone's wife. Yes, Jeff said wife. Sadly, the government, in an effort to "integrate" homosexuality into life had decided to assign roles in relationships. Basically if you were homosexual your married life would be like the 1950's. The wife's job was to cook, clean, and take care of the children. The husband was in charge whatever he said went. When you turned thirteen you were tested, gay or straight? If you tested straight life went on as normal. If you tested gay or lesbian you had to take another test, husband or wife? If you got husband, and you were a man life went back to normal. If you were a girl who got wife life went back to normal as well, but if you got the opposite gender role you had to take a class on how to behave, and to learn your "place in society". Jeff had of course tested gay, and a wife. So everyday he snuck off to his class on being a wife. Well, he had when he'd taken it. He had finished now. He had always snuck around because, Jeff had been quite popular, and he didn't want his friends to know. Of course they found out, and beat Jeff until he ended up in the hospital. He shuddered at the memory. Kurt had stuck around though, through everything. All the hell that Jeff went through, Kurt was always right beside him. Except for now he wouldn't be. He would be with his husband, wherever that was, Jeff didn't know. Hell, even Kurt didn't know. Only the government knew. Jeff hoped, for Kurt's sake it was that lead singer of the Warblers. Jeff sighed as he thought of the Warblers. Thinking of the Warblers always made him think of one, Nicholas Duval. Jeff had first noted the beautiful brunette at Regionals. It was before Jeff's "friends" found out he was gay. So they were their to cheer him on. Jeff had wanted to talk to Nick, to congratulate him on his amazing rendition of Uptown Girl, but when Jeff stopped him the boy took one look at him, and said;  
>"What do you want, pretty boy"<p>

Jeff had been so shocked by his harsh tone, that he couldn't say anything. Nick had rolled his eyes and walked away. A couple months later Dalton was having some renovations done, and so they sent the boys to McKinley for the week. That week had left Jeff very confused. Nick would always glare at him, or push him into lockers. He even tripped him once, but what really confused Jeff was that Nick always made sure Jeff wasn't hurt. Jeff had told Kurt all about Nick's odd behavior.  
>"It sounds like he likes you, but doesn't want to admit it." Kurt said. Jeff had assured him there was no way it was because Nick had feelings for him. Though the very thought caused Jeff's heart beat to sped up.<br>After the week was up, the Dalton boys returned to Dalton, and life for Jeff went back to normal. Then the beating happened, and Jeff spent two weeks in the hospital. This was only Jeff's seventh day back from the hospital. Just then he saw Kurt.  
>"Kurt!" He called. He ran and hugged his friend. "Are we still hanging out until you have to go?"<br>Kurt laughed at Jeff's excitement. "Yes, Jeff we are. I'm going to miss you." Both boys eyes started to fill with tears.  
>"I'll miss you too." Jeff said. They hugged, tightly.<br>When they arrived at the Hudmel house they quickly decided to just watch a movie. They decided on The sound of music, because they both enjoyed the songs, as well as the story. After the movie was over Kurt had Jeff help him get ready for his wedding. Weddings, were preformed in government buildings with only the officer as a witness. No family member or friendsmp were allowed. Kurt dropped Jeff off at his house.  
>Jeff waved until Kurt drove out of sight. It would probably be the last time Jeff saw Kurt. Next would be Jeff's turn. His husband must be turning sixteen soon.<p>

Present Day...

Jeff sat waiting for his name to be called. Today was the day! His husband had finally turned sixteen. Jeff sighed, he hoped it wasn't Nick Duval, yet at the same time he did. Jeff had always secretly loved Nick, but he was scared of him. Nobody knew about Jeff's crush on Nick, except his best friend Kurt. Jeff missed Kurt. Kurt had gotten married two months ago, and Jeff hadn't seen him since. At that moment a women walked out.  
>"Jeff Sterling?" She called. Jeff stood up. He followed the woman down the hallway to a room. It was obviously a marriage room. Jeff had seen pictures at school, during his class on "how to be the perfect carrier wife" It was a required class.<br>"You husband and the officer will be out in a moment." She said. Jeff nodded. He sat in silence for a moment, then he heard the click of a door. He looked up, and saw him. Nicholas Duval. His breath caught in his throat. Nick looked so handsome in his suit. Half of Jeff as beyond happy that Nick was his husband, but the other half was gripped  
>in terror of what was to come. He chanced a look at Nick's face and was shocked to see not a glare, but a sort of smirk? Jeff brushed it off.<br>"Nick Duval, I'd like you to meet your wife Jeffery Sterling." The officer said looking at Nick. The officer turned to Jeff. "Jeff Sterling, I'd like you to meet your husband Nicholas Duval." The two boys shook hands. Jeff could've sworn he saw something flash in Nick's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. The officer preformed the  
>ceremony. Jeff and Nick said their parts when needed, both resigned to their fate.<br>"You may now kiss the bride." The officer said. Jeff blushed. No one knew this, but he had never been kissed before. Nick leaned in, and pecked him on the lips. As quickly as it started it was over. Jeff sighed inaudibly. It was to much to ask that he have a normal  
>marriage. He had to get stuck with the man who hated him.<p>

Nick and Jeff left as soon as all their forms had been filled out. Jeff would now be attending school with Nick at Dalton Academy. As well as living in their own dorm house, and adjusting to being a wife.  
>"I'm not going to hurt you." Nick said, "I may not like you, but I'd never hurt you."<br>"I know." Jeff said quietly, yet unconvincingly. Nick turned and offered Jeff a small  
>smile before turning his eyes back to the road. They rode on in silence for quite some time, before Jeff asked the question that was always on his mind.<br>"Why do hate me?" He asked quietly.  
>Nick sighed, "I don't hate you. I just hate how everything comes so naturally to you. When I first saw you at competitions the singing, the dancing, it was all so easy to you. I struggled to do the simplest dance moves. You had so many friends without even trying. Me I've got two friends that mean the world to me, because their all I have." Nick's voice cracked at the end. He pulled off to the side of the road since he couldn't see<br>through his tears. Jeff sat their speechless. Nick had been jealous of him!  
>"I always hated how confident you were." Jeff said quietly. "Your friends knew everything about you, and accepted you. My friends found out I was gay, and left me in ditch with only my bruises as reminders of them." Nick looked at Jeff, shocked. His friends all left him? An image flashed through his mind of the blonde, covered in bruises, his so called friends crowded around him. Nick felt a surge of protectiveness. He pushed it down. He didn't have feelings for the blonde. No, it was nothing.<br>"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Jeff shrugged. "It is what it is. It made me stronger."  
>"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.", Nick started singing at the top of his lungs. Jeff smiled at him, and Nick felt butterflies. It's nothing he told himself. Absolutely nothing<p>

Nick and Jeff slowly started to grow more comfortable with each other. Jeff still didn't trust Nick though. He was waiting for the nice guy act to drop, and for him to go back to the jerk he had been. Nick could tell that Jeff still didn't trust him. Every time he got close to Jeff he tensed up, and acted scared. It hurt Nick, more than he wanted to admit. Nick had decided to do something special. He had finally decided that enough was enough, he was going to talk to Jeff. Nick left class early and went back to their dorm. He made dinner, and tried to dress semi nice. When Jeff came in from school he was  
>surprised to see Nick looking so nice. He had learned that Nick hated being dressed up. He also hated cooking. The pizza menu was his best friend. One of the many reasons Jeff found it everywhere.<br>"What's going on, Nick?" He asked hesitantly.  
>"I thought we could have dinner together, and talk." Nick said with a shrug. Jeff sat down still a bit wary. He was waiting for the other boot to drop, and crush him.<br>"So what did you want to talk about Nick?" Jeff said.  
>Nick sighed, "I know your still scared of me Jeff. You tense up every time I'm around you. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just want to get to know you. I care about you Jeffy, and it scares me. I basically stopped caring about people after my parents threw me out."<br>Nick was crying. He didn't know when he started, but he couldn't stop.  
>Jeff got up, and hugged Nick.<br>"Why did your parents throw you out?" He asked, already fearing the answer.  
>"They couldn't stand the thought of having a son like me." He said bitterly, "They sent me here and the rest is history." Jeff felt his heartbreak, at the sight of the broken, beautiful boy in front of him.<br>They sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
>"You don't have to be scared to care about me. I know that's why you were mean to me at McKinley." Jeff said quietly.<p>

"You knew about that?" Nick asked eyes wide.

"You always made sure you never actually hurt me. You just scared me. You wanted me to stay away because you were scared. My friend figured it out."  
>Nick looked at him, fear in his eyes. "I would never hurt you."<p>

"I know, Nicky. I know." Jeff mumured.

"Will you forgive me, Jeffy?" Nick asked, chocolate eyes wide.

"Of course I will." Jeff said softly.  
>"Thank-you." Nick said quietly. The boys finished their dinner, and watched a movie. Jeff thought maybe, just maybe things would be okay.<p>

A couple weeks later Jeff was walking around Dalton. He was heading to Physics, one of the few classes he didn't have with Nick. He heard someone coming up behind him. He didn't think anything of it until they pulled him into a closet.  
>"Hey there sexy." He heard somebody say. Jeff froze who was this? He tried to get away, to push the person off of him. All the sudden the closet door opened.<p>

When Nick opened the closet door he was shocked to see Jeff pressed against the closet wall by Sebastian.  
>"What the heck, Sebastian!" He said pulling the boy off of Jeff.<br>"It was him, Nick." Sebastian said frantically. "He pulled me into the closet." Nick knew Sebastian was lying, but he needed some reason to drag Jeff back to their dorm. The boy was his, and he was finally ready to show him that, and how much he loved him. He grabbed Jeff and motioned for him to follow, trying to put on his most convincing angry face.  
>"Nick it was him!" Jeff said crying. "Please, you have to believe me Nicky!" Nick blocked out the sound as he dragged Jeff to their dorm house. It hurt he knew the boy was crying, but he couldn't think about it. The husband had to be seen as the strong one in the relationship. Even if, in reality, Nick was wrapped around Jeff's finger as tight as<br>could be. As soon as he closed the door he pushed Jeff up against it, kissing him hungrily. After a minute, Jeff kissed him back, their tongues battaling for dominance.

"I missed physics." Jeff said, breathlessly, flopping in the bed next to Nick.  
>"And I missed French." Nick said shrugging. "You'll survive."<br>"Why did you do that?" Jeff asked curiously.  
>"Because your mine." Nick said shrugging again, "Do I need another reason?"<br>"I guess not." Jeff said shakily. He felt his heart breaking. He thought that Nick might've actually had feelings for him. Apparently he had guessed wrong.  
>"I also did it because I really like you." Nick said, "Maybe even love." Jeff felt his heart speed up ten fold.<br>"You like me?!" He stuttered.  
>Nick looked at him. "No." Jeff's heart started deflating. "I love you." Nick finished. Jeff broke out into a huge grin. Nick tackled him kissing him passionately.<br>"I love you too." Jeff said when they broke apart.

"We missed the whole school afternoon." Jeff said.  
>"They understand. We're newly married. It's not all that shocking."<br>Nick said with a shrug. Just then their was a knock at the door. Jeff tensed next to Nick.  
>"Calm down, love it's only my friend Blaine and his wife." Nick said, kissing Jeff's forehead. "Put some clothes on and come downstairs. I know they really want to meet you." He pressed his lips to Jeff's quickly, then went downstairs. Jeff sat up, and pulled on some clothes. He could hear Nick talking to someone, who Jeff assumed was Blaine. Just then Jeff heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again. Jeff bounded downstairs, and hugged the man standing in front of him.<br>"Um...Nick why is your wife hugging my wife?" Blaine asked.  
>"Looks to me like they know each other." Nick said with shrug. Jeff pulled away, and looked at his best friend with wonder.<br>"Kurt! I thought I'd never see you again!" Jeff said.  
>"Jeff! I can't believe it's you!" Kurt said. Kurt turned to Blaine.<br>"Blaine this is my best friend from McKinley Jeff Sterling." Thinking Jeff was just visiting or something.  
>"Duval." Jeff said quietly, glancing at Nick through his eyelashes. He saw Nick wink at him, causing him to blush.<br>"Wait your Nick's wife?!" Kurt said. Jeff nodded. "Really!? You've had a crush on him for ages!"  
>"You had a crush on me, babe?" Nick asked.<p>

"Maybe." Jeff mumbled, blushing profusely.

"Awww. Don't worry, babe. It's cute." Nick, kissed Jeff's forehead.

"Wait...I thought Nick didn't like you Jeff?" Kurt said.

"Okay, so you were right. He really did like me." Jeff said.

"Ha! I knew I was right." Kurt said, grinning triumphantly.

Blaine sighed, "I have come to gind that he is pretty much always right."

Jeff laughed, "Don't worry Blaine. You get used to it...eventually."  
>"So how does a movie and pizza sound?" Nick asked, "I don't think anybody wants to cook tonight." Jeff and Kurt shook their heads. Nick nodded and went to order the pizza.<br>"Jeffy, why don't you pick the movie." Nick called. Jeff went over and started looking through the movie selection Nick had. He was just debating on which Harry Potter to choose when Nick called, "Jeffy!"  
>Jeff rolled his eyes.<br>"Yes, Nicky?" He called back adding his own nickname this time.  
>"Where's the pizza menu?" He called. Jeff sighed. He swore that boy would lose his head if it wasn't attached.<br>"It's on the fridge where I stuck it after finding it in the bath tub. Know anything about that Nicholas?" He called.  
>"Thanks, sweetheart." Nick called, "and I have no idea what your talking about."<br>Jeff rolled his eyes grabbing Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets of the shelf.

"Sure you don't." He mumbled under his breath. Nick came back just as Jeff finished putting the movie in. Jeff sat by Nick, head resting on his shoulder. Kurt and Blaine sat the same on the couch next to them. Eventually the pizza arrived, and they started  
>another movie. Jeff smiled as he snuggled into Nick's chest. He had his best friend back, the love of his life, and he was happy. He couldn't ask for anymore.<p> 


End file.
